csofandomcom-20200223-history
Daewoo K3
|altername = K3 |type = Machine gun |designer = Daewoo Precision Industries |price =$4750 |origin = |damage = 22 |accuracy = 81% |recoil = 27% |magazine = 150 / 200 |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |rateoffire = 90% |weightloaded =7% |system = k3 |float = Right |zombiez = 12 |source = Basic weapon |knockback = 13% |stun = 50% |reloadtime = 4.0 seconds |used = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 30 |damageC = 30 }}The Daewoo K3 is a standard machine gun which is given to all players in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The Daewoo K3 is a South Korean belt-fed light machine gun that fires 150 rounds of 5.56 NATO cartridge. It boasts high rate of fire and is light for a machine gun, making it a versatile weapon on the battlefield. However, it should be noted that its above average recoil and limited firepower make it outclassed by the more well-known machine guns. It has replaced the MP5 submachine gun (UMP45 in some Counter-Strike Online versions) as the primary weapon in the Zombie Scenario game mode. Advantages *High rate of fire *Light weight for a machine gun *High magazine size for a light machine gun *Can undergo Weapon Enhancement *Free *Spawn weapon for Zombie Scenario mode Disadvantages *Medium recoil *Low damage for a machine gun *Low spare ammo Tips *Damage: Same as MAC-10 and Kriss Super V. *Rate of fire: Same as most machine guns. *Weight: Same as SG552. *Ammo type: Shares ammo with M249, HK23E and MG36. Weapon Enhancement Daewoo K3 can undergo Weapon Enhancement to upgrade its performance. Release date ; Singapore/Malaysia This weapon was released and added to all players inventory alongside Santorini and Weapon Enhancement on 19 June 2013. ; Turkey This weapon was released alongside M134 Minigun and Zombie: The Mutation on 7 August 2013. ; Indonesia This weapon was released and added to all players inventory alongside Lightning HZ-1, Lightning LZ-1 and Zombie Shelter on 11 September 2013. ; Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies This weapon was added as a default weapon to all players inventory alongside Open Beta Test on 23 September 2014. ; Vietnam This weapon was added as a default weapon to all players inventory alongside Open Beta Test on 26 March 2015. Comparisons M249= ; Positive *Cheaper (-$1000) *More accurate (+4%) *Lighter (+7%) *Higher clip size (+50) *Can be enhanced ; Neutral *Free *Same ammo type (5.56 NATO) *Same fire rate ; Negative *Higher recoil (+6%) *Lower damage (-3) |-| QBB-95= ; Positive *Free *Can be enhanced *Higher accuracy (+6%) *Lower recoil (-1%) *Lighter (-4%) *Higher clip size (+75) ; Neutral *Same fire rate ; Negative *Lower damage (-1) *More expensive (+$1550) Users Counter-terrorist: * : Used by 707. * : Seen carried by an GIGN operative in the promotion poster. Gallery File:K3_viewmodel.png|View model File:K3_worldmodel.png|World model File:K3_gign.png|GIGN with K3 K3.jpg|In-game screenshot File:K3_poster_tw.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:K3_pig_costume_uts15_master.png|Japan poster File:K3_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster Shoot sound File:韓服CSO 2月26日更新內容 K3彈道測試(無強化) File:Counter-Strike Online Weapon Review - K3 Machine Gun File:CSO 本月強化武器K3殭屍模式試用合集－230發的K3也挺猛XD Trivia *There were missing shoot and reload sounds of K3 in Singapore/Malaysia and Indonesia versions when it was firstly released. However, it was fixed in later update. *This is the only weapon that can only be enhanced to +5 attributes only. *Before the Free Update, K3 only had 70 rounds (without ammo enhancement). *This is the first weapon to be chosen as the Month Weapon. *The K3's model is based on the M249 SAW in real life with its olive green magazine. External links *Daewoo K3 at Wikipedia. Category:Weapons Category:Machine gun Category:5.56mm user Category:Light weapon Category:South Korean weapons Category:Daewoo Category:Spawn weapons Category:Free weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons